Cumming out
by BigBiBoy
Summary: Steve comes out to his father who isn't one bit pleased, at least that's what Steve thinks DISCLAIMER** I do not own American Dad or any of the characters at all


Steve and Stan had been arguing again, but this time over something far different from their usual arguments, in the back of his mind Stan always thought Steve was at the very least bisexual but he never wanted to be right, but he was, Steve came down the stairs and had told Stan the truth, he is gay. Of course Stan went off the rails, screaming, threats of disowning and finally telling him he didn't know what he was talking about, but he did, he had experimented with Snot in the past and oh boy did it feel great, being rubbed down by another man felt amazing. But he wasn't dumb enough to tell Stan that, he just ran up stairs and hid in his room waiting for his father to eventually calm himself. An hour past and Steve was tired of worrying that his dad was about to kick in the door and kick him out (of course Francine wouldn't let that happen but she wasn't home, no one was, not even Roger or Claus they all went away for the weekend to get away from the bad weather in town). He finally gave that up and went on his computer, as he was scrolling through facebook a pop-up add came up reading: _Looking for something to get off to? Big sexy muscular men? Bears? We have them all *CLICK HERE*_ Without a second thought Steve took that offer and he soon felt like he was in porn heaven, the biggest and sexiest men were right there on his computer screen and pulled off his jeans and threw them to the side without a care, he then rubbed the outside of his underwear, he was already hard as fuck but he wanted to tease himself a little bit first. All of a sudden while scrolling through and staring at these unbelievably sexy men, he scrolled a bit too far and could only see the body of this next man, but oh boy did this man have the perfect body, Steve loves muscle on a man with a bit of weight around the sides and this man was carrying everything on Steve's list, without even scrolling up to see the mans face Steve's hands were in his boxers and pumping hard on his rock hard penis. Soon, while fantasizing about the things he would do to this man he blew his load right into his underwear, he lay back in the chair for a few minutes before regaining some energy and when he did he looked back at his computer and continued to stare and the body of that amazing sexy man, which was not normal for Steve because normally he cums and then switches off the computer and lays down for a while, but not this time he couldn't help himself and he looked down and noticed his penis was now harder than ever before he thought he may as well "tug" on himself again, but this time he thought why not scroll up a bit to see this mans face, with a body like this it would be perfect if he was sexy all over. He scrolls up while wanking with his other hand then…..everything stopped he let go of his cock and his jaw dropped….it was a picture of Stan, his own father, he then looked up to realise what website he was on . But he then felt confused, he didn't feel guilty and in fact kind of wanted to keep pulling his dick to this picture, yeah it's his dad but I mean, Stan's not bad looking, he would even go as far as to say he had quite a sexy father, he walked in on his parents banging before and while he for a while has found his mother attractive (well before he did), he couldn't take his eyes off his fathers body, his sweet ass, and massive penis. But he tried to block that out because he didn't want to admit to himself that his dad looked hot in his eyes. Steve examined the picture more and moved his curser over his fathers crotch area and it said _lose the pants? _Steve clicked on it without a single piece of hesitation and looked at his fathers own penis. And wow. His size was amazing, he kind felt curious as to how his mother isn't paralysed from the waist down but frankly even if it did mean being crippled that didn't seem like much of a sacrifice as long as he could feel that piece of meat deep inside of him.  
all of a sudden he heard footsteps approaching his door from the direction of his parents bedroom, then they stopped and Steve sat frozen with his hand still wrapped around his member, then there were knocks on the door and a deep American voice lightly saying "Steve? Can we talk?" while saying that he walked through the door and came to a stand still when he saw his son in front of the computer completely lower body naked. But soon broke from his freeze ad slightly smirked as his approached his still frozen son, "Now son we all have urges and I will admit for the last couple of months your mother hasn't quite been doing it for me and I have wondered about another man instead…." He closed Steves laptop and stared down at his sons member, "mmmmm, impressive Steve" "Tha…..Thanks Dad" None of this really bothered Steve considering his earlier fantasies, but never the less he was nerves, this could all be a trick (thankfully he was wrong by the way). "Hey dad, why are you wearing your bathrobe?" "I just had a hot soapy shower" Steve heard Stan and the way he was seductively speaking in a low and sexy voice "Hey Steve, that's a really impressive size on you, I mean it, it took until my thirties before I was that size, I'm a little jealous and insecure at the sight of your manhood, by the way Steve I want to ask you something, when I've been helping your exercise and I've bent over to use some of the machines….you look don't you?" "Ye…..yeah sometimes" this turned Stan on even more and it began to show through his robe and this caught Steve's attention "He…Hey dad your uh…." Stan noticed Steve was staring down at the large bulge exploding from his robe, "Curious?" asked Stan in a teasing but sexy way, Steve simply looked up at his father and had his mouth slightly open and he slowly nodded looking back down. Stan then began to slowly and seductively began to undo his robe and pull it off, he wasn't even wearing his underwear "Wow Dad, that's beautiful" said Steve while not being able to keep his eyes off of his fathers manhood "don't act so surprised Steve I saw what was on your screen" Steve's face then grew red and Stan laughed "Don't be embarrassed Steve. You can touch it if you like" "But Dad, why did you get so mad earlier when I told you if this is how your acting now?" Stan sighed and sat on Steve's bed and patted his knee to indicate that he wanted Steve to sit on his lap, Steve took this hint and did exactly what Stan had in mind. "You see Steve, I reacted the same way my dad reacted when I told him I was having urges towards other men, but now I figure if my dad hadn't of reacted like that I maybe would have really been gay and the only reason I'm happy he did it is because now I have you" Stan gave Steve a warm hug and smile and as the two hugged their dick's rubbed against each other. "Dad…is the offer still open on the touching thing?" Stan grinned down at Steve and said "Sure son go right ahead." Steve started by rubbing Stan's chest then moved his way down to his waist then ran his hand right on his dad's manhood, it took long because of how long his length was. Then he reached for Stan's balls and Stan squirmed "Sorry Dad! I didn't mean to hurt you" Steve said with worry in his voice, Stan looked and said "Steve no matter how much a squirm or resist keep going, this is an order Steve!" Stan said it like a commander but you could tell he was messing around, but meant what he said, Steve took note of his Dad's order and playfulness and said "SIR YES SIR" He grinned and continued to rub his fathers cock and balls with both hands, Stan was moaning in more pleasure than he had in his entire life. In the back of his mind he knew what he was doing wasn't right but every other part of his mind didn't care. Stan stopped Steve when he felt his cum about to fire out and clutched the bottom of Steve's shirt and said "Now…..let's see how much progress your making with the exercise routine I have you on" He slowly started pulling up Steve's shirt to reveal his late teen upper body (Steve is now 19), "Well Steve I swore to make a man out of you, looks like I've done well. For tonight, and don't tell anyone I said this but, I'll be the woman so to speak in the bedroom tonight" "No dad, I prefer your manly form and with those huge muscles and massive cock & balls there is no way of pretending" Steve gave a dirty smile as his father chuckled and pulled Steve's shirt up over his head. "Son, get up a second for me…" Steve took these orders and stood up. Stan stood up as well but then bent over the bottom of Steve's bed "Enjoying the view son?" "Loving it Dad" "Don't be afraid son, spank me" Steve without thought slapped Stan's ass hard and repeatedly until his ass was as red as Steve's face was before. All while this was going on Stan couldn't help but scream out some naughty words to Steve "FUCK YEAH, DAMN STEVE…YOU DO THAT SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOUR MOTHER" "Wait mom does this?" Stan gave Steve a naughty look and said "of course she does Steve, we take turns. What can I say? I like it rough sometimes" Steve loved the sight of his dad weak literally at the hand of himself. Steve then, without asking, hunched over Stan's body and rubbed his penis up and down Stan's ass crack, Stan loved this feeling and began to moan softly. "Oh god Steve, I'll give you a raise in your allowance if you just shove that thing in deep right now" but Steve thought he would chance his luck and without saying anything he reached around while still rubbing his cock in Stan's crack, and he grabbed Stan's cock and rubbed it up and down again. But due to having already been wanked off earlier plus he rubbed two out in the shower, Stan blew he loud after about 10 rubs. Steve giggled and Stan felt slightly embarrassed and a little annoyed that he had his son mocking him "Making fun of me are you? Alright fine" Stan got out of position and sat on the bed and pointed to his crotch "Go ahead, have a seat" Steve slowly slid down on Stan's cock and said "Oooohh God DAD! I've never had something this size inside of me" Stan laughed and licked the shoulder of his son and said "Oh so you have been with other guy's" at this point Steve didn't care and admitted it "Ye…..yes I have but Snot's cock is no match for yours" "Damn right" said Stan as he began thrusting into his son's ass to keep him in check. After a whole hour of Steve jumping up and down on his fathers amazing manhood and being kissed on the back while feeling Stan's hot breathe on his neck he began to feel Stan's breathes getting heavier and Stan yelled out loud "I'm CUMMING!" Stan roughly slammed his cock in shot his load deep inside of Steve's ass. As Steve felt his fathers juices shooting up inside his ass he fell forward and almost completely off Stan's ass. Just the head was inside of him now and he had no energy to stand up off his cock. So Stan lifted him and lay him down on his bed and began exiting the room "Da…..Dad where are you going?" "I'm tired son, you really took a lot out of me so I have to go to bed." "Oh" Steve said with a look of sadness on his face.

"What's wrong son?" "I just thought we could have a naughty and romantic night in bed together." Stan gave Steve a dirty smile "What makes you think we're not? It's just my bed's bigger and I want to have you in every damn room in this house" Steve smiled and found the energy to get up and walk down the hall with his dad and into his bed.

The two began cuddling again and Steve said "Dad you took a lot out of me to and you seem exhausted as well, maybe we should head to sleep for a while then get up and mess around again. What do you say?" "As long as we can spoon while we're sleeping" "DEAL" Steve agreed with a smile.

As the two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms and Steve had a thought occur to him and he said "Hey dad?" "Yeah son?" "You said I could be the man in the bedroom, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't the last time, even though I liked it I haven't experienced "being the man" yet so next time can I give it to you?" Stan smiled and kissed his son. "I would love exactly that."

With that the two went on to have a hot and sexy weekend and come Monday the two kept making up excuses for each other to spend time together. Francine didn't mind Stan's sudden lack of sexual enthusiasm towards her lately because…..well let's just say although snot and Steve have fooled around in the past he is most definitely not gay!

**Thanks for reading please leave you feedback below. I do straight fanfics as well, (Yeah I'm bisexual). Tell me what you think of my fanfics (All of the sexual). 3 Thanks everyone. Have a horny day. **


End file.
